I Am Going Crazy!
by sharkkiller1001
Summary: Look into the personifications mind and see what it holds.


**If there is offensive content in this I apologize**

* * *

America, land of the free, home of the brave.

In all honesty, it wasn't ever meant to be that way.

The personification of America is a very bitter man when he wants or needs to be, it is just something he has always been and he'd like it to be kept that way. When his anger does get the best of him, he just doesn't sit there and count to ten, he doesn't breathe in and breathe out- no, no no, no, no- He can't do that. He has to take it out of something... or someone. It's funny too because he is always nice and happy and so carefree.

Sometimes, it's not good to judge a book by its cover.

No one was truly surprised when America won the Revolution, the reason was because England let his ego get the best of him which helped America more than ever.

It wasn't even a surprise to America when he won.

He had live as England's colony for far too long.

America was so happy to see his former caretaker bend to his will, and from that day on- America wants the world to do just that- bow before him. Plead and beg for their lives to be spared.

He doesn't need a God to tell him what to do.

He doesn't need a boss to show him what to do.

He doesn't need 'Jack the Ripper' to kill five prostitutes when he can kill as many as he wants.

Although…

He loves it when nations look into the Americans prepossessing eyes and stare thinking they saw something shift in the Americans demeanor. Thinking they saw a whole new red eyes. The look of unprincipled behavior, but only for a second.

He loves the insults that get thrown at him, trying to disparage the American for what he was worth, making his ego crash and fall, but America wouldn't let that happen, that only increase his ego into something more.

He has always dreamed of taking a pair of scissors and cutting open someone's body, only to see the blood bleed through the bruises on their skin.

He has ALWAYS wanted to take out the organs and make Russia knit the liver into a bloody scarf, only to be choked and beaten to death but his own creation, his own work of art.

America would laugh and butcher the Russian body that laid dead on the floor.

Eating organ after organ, enjoying his discolored teeth from moonlight bright to blood red in seconds.

He would enjoy the heart. Yes yes yes- the blackness of the Russians heart how delectable it looked.

Insane- The one word to describe the Americas' mind. Once you got a look inside it, there are things that will haunt you for life. Poor Russia saw this during the Cold War.

America's blood soaked hands as he held the lifeless body of a 12-year old girl by the neck and a stab wound to her chest, his smile crazy with a psychotic flicker in his dark dilated red eyes.

He killed the young girl, and the American was proud.

The young girl's eyes were bloodshot, and her skin pale. Scratch marks laid on the American from her struggle and his own blood dripping from his nose.

He noticed the Russian who had been standing there for what felt like years since the start, the Russian had witnessed it all.

American twisted the pair of scissors in the chest of the female, knowing he can hear the pained sounds of the young girl in his head as a puddle of blood surrounded them.

"She begged and begged Vanya, but she didn't bow down to my will." He tilted his head to the side with a malicious grin and dilated eyes that if looks could kill, the Russian personification would be dead right now.

He dropped the bloodied weapon, and stood there.

That was all.

To this day, they never spoke of the incident.

At that moment in time though, America had every chance to tear and rip out every organ he saw bite into them and enjoy dinner while all the while knowing he did a job well done.

Even if it was a slight sense of the death and the gnawing at the flesh loving the taste and the irony in it all.

Yes… America will make everyone bow down to him and-

"America, are you even listening?" England asked in an irritated tone as he turned his head towards the daydreaming psychopath America who was smirking maliciously.

'He would be too scrawny to have.'

"Totally dude!" Alfred laughed hysterically to the nation.

"Stupid bloody American!" Scolded the brit.

Yes, America wanted to be cruel, nobody could be as insane as the personification.

No soul knew this was killing him.  
Not even his own.

* * *

 **So, there will be things that I write just like this but better, but only when I am in the mood.**

 **Review in how I can make these kinds of writings better.**


End file.
